little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Maleficent’s Poor Unfortunate Souls/Sandy’s Transformation
Past the Ship's Graveyard, past the Canyon of Rocks, down, into the ravine filled with purple geysers that spewed noxious gas, a skeleton of a monster long forgotten sat. A pair of jaws large enough to swallow a whale gaped as if frozen in its last dying scream. Sandy stopped right in front thankful that the jaws were so large so there was plenty of room to swim between the dead, but still razor sharp, teeth. She bit her lip as her heart and courage flutter for a moment. "This way." Jasper and Horace said in unison. Taking a nervous gulp, she entered the belly of the beast. The hallways were dark, and the Badun brothers led the way, and a nervous Sandy followed them. But as they went in further, she heard a moaning and howling sound as they entered the next hallway. The deeper they were in, the louder it got, as Sandy looked down and noticed something moving along the bottom. She then paled in fright as some light shined in and showed the horrifying polyps. And then suddenly, one of them shot at her, wrapping around her wrist. She struggled, trying to pull it off, until one final tug, she broke free. In fear, she swam fast to Badun brothers' side as they reached their final destination. It was a room with a huge conch hung from the ceiling, along with a few shelves full of strange concoctions, a vanity mirror, and a cauldron shaped like a closed clawed hand. It was when they entered the room. "Come in. Come in, my child. We mustn't lurk in doorways." Maleficent spoke up from the conch. Sandy nervously came in, and she saw Maleficent slithering her way out of the conch and landing on the floor, as she quirking, "It's rude." An orange seashell necklace hovered around her neck. Maleficent strutted towards a vanity in the corner and her words brought Sandy out of her amazed stupor. "One MIGHT question your upbringing." she chuckled, sat down examining herself in the mirror. "Now, then." Maleficent said, as one of her long, dark tentacles squirted some foaming hair gel from a shell-shaped bottle. "You're here because you have a thing for this normal animal. This, er, sponge fellow." She took off her horned headdress, and her red nails ran through her black hair before she placed her headdress back on her head. "Not that I blame you - he is quite a catch, isn't he?" "Well, Squirrel Girl," Maleficent said. Red lips puckered as she applied lipstick. "the solution to your problem is simple." She finished the phrase with a pop of her lips. "The only way to get what you want - is to become a normal animal yourself." Sandy gasped in surprise by that solution. She figured it was impossible to even become a normal squirrel; she even knew her father wouldn't allow it with the power of the Trident. But then she looked to Maleficent with hope in her eyes. "Can you DO that?" she asked. Maleficent smirked as she turned towards Sandy and said, "My dear, sweet child. That's what I do." She then swam towards Sandy as she stated, "It's what I live for. To help unfortunate mer-creatures - like yourself." She then sighed sadly as she cupped Sandy's face with one of her tentacles, causing Sandy to flinch away, "Poor souls with no one else to turn to. She swam up, and Jasper and Horace snaked around their mistress, her husky voice low and almost hypnotizing. Maleficent: I admit that in the past I've been a nasty They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch Jasper and Horace laughed as they swirled around Maleficent, who also twirled in circles. Maleficent: But you'll find that nowadays I've mended all my ways Repented, seen the light and made a switch The Badun brothers circled one last time before leaving Maleficent with a flourish as she floated back down towards the mesmerized mer-squirrel. Maleficent: True? Yes The Badun brothers returned to circling her again as she strutted over to the claw hand cauldron growing out of the ground. Maleficent: And I fortunately know a little magic It's a talent that I always have possessed With a wave of her arms, the claw opened, and pink steam rose up, and whatever was inside cast an eerie glow on the wicked fairy's face. Maleficent: And here lately, please don't laugh She grinned and waggled a finger at the princess who was slowly swimming closer, curiosity over coming her fear. Maleficent: I use it on behalf Of the miserable, lonely and depressed Pathetic Maleficent had pulled up two mer-squirrels made of the glowing pink steam, and Sandy was too enthralled to hear the last part she had whispered to her laughing servants. Maleficent: Poor unfortunate souls In pain In need This one longing to be thinner That one wants to get the girl And do I help them? A snap of her fingers, and the two figures were transformed, the scrawny boy mer-squirrel was now a handsome boy mer-squirrel, and the chubby girl mer-squirrel was now a slim girl mer-squirrel, both were the way they wanted to be. Maleficent: Yes, indeed The two embraced each other, and Maleficent continued to strut and sing around the cauldron. Maleficent: Those poor unfortunate souls So sad So true Bugs, Mowgli, and Pudge had secretly entered. Shaking with fear, they sneaked past the polyps. Maleficent: They come flocking to my cauldron Crying, "Spells, Maleficent please!" And I help them? Yes, I do Now it's happened once or twice Someone couldn't pay the price And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals Her hand clenched into a fist, and the two dissolved in a tornado, scraggly little polyps in their place. Maleficent closed her claw hand cauldron, grabbed one of the pink fluorescent curling seaweeds that hung from the ceiling, and began playing with it. Maleficent: Yes, I've had the odd complaint But on the whole, I've been a saint To those poor unfortunate souls She loomed over the other polyps until they all began to quake and cry in fear again. Sandy was distracted by them before Maleficent pulled the mermouse closer to her with the seaweed. "Now, here's the deal," she said. She began pulling her over towards the cauldron, releasing the plant once her surprisingly strong hand had a hold of Sandy's arm, sharp maroon claws biting into the soft flesh. "I will make you a potion that will turn you into a normal animal for three days." A distracted look crossed her grimacing face as she tried to brush off a stray tentacle that had wrapped itself across her shoulder and chest. "Got that?" Maleficent repeated, "Three days." They had arrived at the terrible black claw which had sealed up again, and, leaning over it, Maleficent grabbed Sandy's chin with a tentacle as the girl had been unconsciously looking for a way out. "Now listen, this is important." Maleficent said, as she opened her claw hand cauldron again, and three glowing yellow suns floated out between the cracks in the claws. "Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get Mr. SquarePants to fall in love with you." Maleficent continued. A crown followed as the suns set and a heart, pulsing and beating red floated up in the center. "That is, he's got to kiss you." the wicked fairy continued, "Not just any kiss, the kiss of true love." The heart pulsed, and its shining red glow over powered the gold of the crown. Mowgli, Pudge, and Bugs were swimming around the corner, keeping out of sight, and saw what was happening and heard everything. Out of the cauldron then popped a silhouette of Sandy and SpongeBob together, but this image, Sandy had legs and a squirrel tail as Maleficent explained, "If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain normal squirrel permanently," Sandy smiled at this outcome, but then frowned as the silhouette changed from her and SpongeBob together, with her back as a mer-squirrel. She was sucked back down and Maleficent's grinning face filled her vision. "But if he doesn't," Maleficent went on, "you turn back into a mer-squirrel, and you belong to me!" Bugs couldn't take it anymore. "No, Sandy!" he yelled. But then he, Mowgli, and Pudge were quickly silenced by the Badun brothers, and Maleficent once again grabbed her chin bringing her attention back to her. "Have we got a deal?" she asked. Seeing Bugs, Mowgli, and Pudge reminded her of home, and an interesting thought crossed her mind that caused her to furrow her brow. "If I become normal animal," she said. "I'll never be with my father or sisters again." Maleficent faked her concern as she nodded, "That's right." But then she smirked and chuckled, "But, you'll have your man. Life's full of tough choices, innit?" she jeered, lying back on the claw. At that moment, Maleficent thought of something else. "Oh! And there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know." Oh that look on her shocked little face! Hmhmhm! Even though this wicked fairy and her magic scared her, a touch of desperation colored her voice at the thought of the chance being taken away. Sandy tried to explain, "But I don't have any -" "I'm not asking much. Just a token, really, a trifle." Maleficent said, covering the female squirrel's mouth with her hand, "You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is...your voice." The way it came out, the way that red nail insisted on touching her chin again, it felt…sinister. Sandy gingerly touched her throat. "My voice?" she asked. Maleficent nodded. "You've got it, acorn pie. No more talking, singing, nothing!" She listed off the stipulations on her fingers and ended it with a pop of her lips. Sandy protested, "But without my voice, how can I -" But was cut off again by the wicked fairy, "You'll have your looks! Your pretty face! And don't underestimate the importance of body language! Ha!" Maleficent responded in rhythm like she was singing on "body language", she started shaking her bottom and began to sing again. Maleficent: The men up there don't like a lot of blabber They think a girl who gossips is a bore As she said this, she went to a cupboard and opened it. Maleficent: Yes, on land it's much preferred For ladies not to say a word And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for? Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation She threw five bottles with a few ingredients into a cauldron as Sandy looked on. Maleficent: True gentlemen avoid it when they can But they dote and swoon and fawn On a lady who's withdrawn Maleficent then threw a tongue into the cauldron, causing more smoke. Maleficent: It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man Come on, you poor unfortunate soul Go ahead! Make your choice! As Sandy looked in the smoke, SpongeBob's face began to form. She absentmindedly gazed into it until she heard Maleficent's voice. Maleficent: I'm a very busy woman And I haven't got all day It won't cost much Just your voice! And then Maleficent face shot through the image, scaring Sandy as she finished. She threw a little blue jellyfish right into the pit of her cauldron. It exploded into blue smoke, and I couldn't help feel a tad twinge of pity for the poor creature. Maleficent: You poor unfortunate soul It's sad But true Maleficent then put a hand on Sandy's shoulder and gave her a very, very long golden scroll and a quill. It is a contract that Maleficent gives to mer-animals who had to make thier deals with her, official. Maleficent: If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet You've got to pay the toll Take a gulp and take a breath And go ahead and sign the scroll! Sandy read the first part, which read, "I, hereby hand over to Maleficent, one voice. Signed X._" Maleficent: Jasper, Horace, now I've got her, boys The boss is on a roll This poor A stern look came onto Sandy's face as she looked up. Maleficent: un Sandy grabbed the pen as Bugs, Mowgli, and Pudge gasped in shock. Maleficent: fortunate soul! Sandy then turned her own head away while shutting her eyes and clenching her teeth as she signed "Sandy Cheeks" on the dotted line. When Sandy finished signing her own name, she opened her eyes and Maleficent took the contract scroll. The deal was done! Maleficent smiled evilly, spread her hands over her cauldron, chanting a spell, and her cauldron then started glowing blue. Maleficent: Beluga, Sevruga: Come winds of the Caspian Sea As Maleficent chanted this, a blue whirlwind appeared around her and Sandy, who looked extremely nervous. Maleficent: Larynxes, glossitis, et laryngitis ''La voce to me!'' Then two huge green phantom-like hands, symbolizing Maleficent's hands appeared. Each was to her left and right, and Maleficent looked towards Sandy as she stated, "Now, sing!" She looked at Sandy with an insane look in her eyes and an evil toothy grin. Without any hesitation, the female squirrel sang out, or vocalized, the tune of her song. But as she sang, a small golden sphere glowed in her throat; the small golden glowing sphere in her throat was none other than her voice. The spell was working! "Keep singing!" Maleficent shouted. As Sandy did so, the hands reached out for her. As one hand reached for her, Sandy flinched a little, but still held her tone. And then, like a viper striking for a mouse and getting it, the hand shot into her mouth and ventured down Sandy's throat. And in a few seconds, it pulled out, along with Sandy's voice as it continued to hold the notes in her song. Sandy saw the golden orb that was her voice, and held her throat, knowing it was lost forever. And then the hands were reeled right into Maleficent's shell necklace, which she insanely grinned at as she cackled like a maniac. Then Maleficent began to laugh wickedly as Sandy got trapped in a yellow bubble, and she began to completely change. Bugs shook, and Mowgli and Pudge closed their eyes as they watched in complete horror as Sandy was transforming from mer-squirrel to normal squirrel. Sandy felt her fins splitting into three, her lower fish body began to disappear as it started to lose its color and match Sandy's fur color. Her legs emerged, a long, bushy squirrel tail appears at the end of her back, and her tail fins become feet, or paws. She was now wearing a purple bikini bottom, but she was still wearing her purple shell bra and pink flower. The bubble disappeared, but now Sandy was left unable to breath underwater, and she couldn't swim either. Bugs, Mowgli, and Pudge darted from their hiding place and went on either sides of the now-normal female squirrel and swam to the surface as fast as they could. Maleficent cackled evilly as they left her lair. The group kept swimming and swimming until finally managing to get Sandy above water. Sandy took a huge breath of air upon reaching the surface. With that problem solved, everyone guided her to the nearby shore. But will they be able to help their friend, especially in this dire time, and without Sandy's voice? This was now a serious problem for them. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:Halloween Category:Songs Category:Spin-offs